warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mind Control
} | name = Mind Control | gameimage = Nyx Mind Control2.png | cardimage = MindControlModU14.jpeg | hotkey = 1 | energy = 25 | description = Nyx invades the psyche of a target, confusing enemies and making them fight for the Tenno cause. Targets then fired upon by Nyx receive a damage multiplier. | damage = N/A | range = 20 / 40 / 50 / 60 m | duration = 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 s | misc = 4 s (damage conversion duration) | info = *Nyx fully inhabits the mind of an enemy within a range of 20 / 40 / 50 / 60 meters, forcing them to fight for her team over a duration of 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 seconds. For the next 4''' seconds after activation, any damage Nyx inflicts to the mind controlled target is absorbed and converted to increase the target's damage output. **Control duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Cast range is affected by Ability Range. **Damage conversion and duration are '''not affected by mods. **Target is initially stunned for a brief duration. **Mind controlled targets are immune to friendly fire, though the friendly damage dealt to them while the ability is active will be accumulated and then dealt to them once the ability ends. Unalerted enemies that are mind-controlled will be susceptible to Stealth Damage Multipliers from melee attacks over the ability's duration. ***Critical hits are not taken in consideration to this damage. **The amount of damage gained from converted damage is displayed in the HUD beside Nyx's shield and health indicators. **Only one target may be controlled at a time. **Mind controlled enemies will not count toward Interception nodes, neither blocking nor contributing to the capture progress. **If the target dies before Nyx finishes her casting animation, energy used for Mind Control will be refunded. *Mind-controlled targets use their abilities to the benefit of the Tenno and to the detriment of their former allies. For example: **The mines dropped by Mine Ospreys (including mines placed before the ability was used) will not hurt Nyx and her allies, but will hurt the Osprey's former allies. **Security Cameras will ignore everything and never go into the alerted state. Turrets can behave unpredictably (using Mind Control on Turrets will make them fight for Nyx, but only when a camera activates them; in other words, Turrets can deactivate if the camera is destroyed or goes into the unalerted state.) **Shield Ospreys will project shields on allies and defense objectives, although it is usually destroyed rather quickly. 200 shields are added to an ally's or objective's maximum shield capacity, and shields will be instantly recharged upon entering the Osprey's range (Shields will regenerate like normal if damaged while already being buffed by the Shield Osprey.) **Brood Mothers, Drahk Masters, Hyekka Masters, Fusion MOAs, Seekers, Sniper Crewmen and Techs will spawn units that fight for the Tenno's side until the ability ends. ***Drahks and Hyekkas spawned by their mind controlled masters will become hostile again if the duration ends, or the master is killed. **Mind-controlled Ancients (Excluding Sanguine Ancients which have no passive buffs) will grant their Auras to nearby Tenno: ***Massive damage resistance, Immunity to knockdown and stagger effects when next to Ancient Healers and Corrupted Ancients. *** damage resistance when next to Ancient Disruptors and possible ability resistance (perhaps Eximus damage or effect reductions). *** resistance when next to Toxic Ancients. *Comba and Scrambus disruption auras will remain active, though their helmets can be shot off to disable the auras even while they are being Mind Controlled. *While Nullifier Crewmen can be Mind Controlled after their nullification field is disabled, they will dispel themselves upon it regenerating; the Projector Drones should therefore be destroyed. *Mind Control will not work on bosses. However, the ability still applies a short duration stun. **This is also true for Syndicate hunters and Lynx Turrets. *Mind Control overrides the effect of on the selected target but will not be overridden by Chaos. *Mind-controlled enemies with armor will appear as though they have no armor (yellow health bar is replaced by red health bar). The effect is purely visual, incoming damage is still reduced by armor, as all allied health bars do not reflect whether the unit is armored or not. *Eximus enemies under Mind Control will focus their attacks on enemies instead. They will still project their damaging special auras (such as a large fire wave) but these will not damage allies over the ability's duration. In particular useful terms, Arctic Eximus will slightly slow down all other enemies in range while also providing protection for itself with it's snow-globe like shield. **Eximi will not however grant nearby allies elemental damage or resistance, unlike when they are surrounded by enemies. *When Mind Control is cast, an energy tether briefly links Nyx to her target as a visual indicator. The mind-controlled target will be marked with the symbol of the Lotus for the ability's duration along with waves of energy flowing over them, colored by your energy color. * Toggleable since . Recasting Mind Control without a target prematurely ends the effect, while recasting on a new target releases the old target. *Enemies under mind control can be healed by friendly sources, to the benefit or detriment to the team: **The Aura can heal enemies that are currently mind controlled. ** will fully heal the mind controlled target. ** will partially heal the target. ** will heal targets on the pool. * will prematurely end the ability when it procs on Mind Controlled enemies. *Mind Controlled enemies can hack disabled Bursas. *Rarely, Mind Control will reverse an enemies ability to set off alarms, and if by a rare chance the enemy decides to "activate" already activated alarms, the enemy will actually turn them off (including lifting a complete lockdown into a system wide alert instead). (not sure if this happens anymore as it was already rare before) * can be cast on mind controlled targets. | augment = | tips = *Mind Control can be used to both neutralize powerful enemies like Heavy Gunners and Techs, and use them as temporary allies. *Leech Eximus Enemies can make powerful allies as they can both (usually) deal large amounts of damage with their extended survivability, and withstand most damage taken that is returned after the ability expires. *In Defense missions, casting Mind Control on the last enemy in a wave will buy time for the objective's shields and health to regenerate; this is more useful with improved Ability Duration. | max = | bugs = *Mind-Controlled targets will still complete Interception objectives, and will complete them for the enemy team. *If a Boiler is Mind Controlled, and receives fatal damage whilst the protection is active, When the ability ends it will spawn a mass of multiple infested spawn pods, possibly crashing clients. *The shots of Mind-Controlled Tar-Mutalist MOAs will still injure Nyx and her allies. *If Bursa was Mind Controlled in downed state and then hacked, disabling Mind Control makes it hostile again. Killing Bursa second time doesn't leave a body. }} See Also * de:Gedankenkontrolle es:Control mental ru:Власть над разумом Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Toggled Abilities Category:Nyx Category:Update 7